Before You Lose Me
by RiceCakeUsoppDono-Seeds
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have been dating for two years straight, but every year Gajeel seems to miss out on their celebration. Will this anniversary be different than the rest? 10/10 for very bad summary. One-Shot story that involves Gajevy...I OWN NOTHING! ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS.


"_That...idiot."_ The blue-haired said to herself as she waited under the Rainbow Sakura tree in. She was waiting patiently for boyfriend, Gajeel. It just so happened that today was their two year anniversary ; another anniversary that Gajeel managed to have forgotten, and missed.

"_Where could he be?" _Levy asked herself as her small hands clutched the present that she had gotten for her so-called 'boyfriend.'

"_Maybe he's just running late...Yeah, that's it...just running late, again…"_She said to herself to try and bring her hopes up. She didn't want to believe that Gajeel would miss out on their anniversary again.

As Levy looked up from the large present that was in her hand, her eyes wandered to the many couples that were walking around the large park. She would often get weird stares from the couples that were passing by. She could hear them comment about her being alone. After all, it was Valentine's day. '_Isn't that girl from the Fairy Tail Guild?' _ She would hear them say, or '_Did her date just stand her up today?'_

The blue-haired female sighed to herself before she felt a few drops of rainfall drop onto. She felt her heart sunk a bit as she finally came to the realization, "_...He won't come."_ She kept saying to herself over and over again as the rain starts to pour down again. Her tears were starting to blend in with the cold rain that poured down onto her face.

"_E-Eh? Levy?!" _A familiar voice said, "_Why are you out here in the cold this late? You'll catch a cold." _The voice said softly before holding out it's small, feminine hand.

As Levy looked up to see the figure in front of her, she realized who it was."_L-Lucy…" _She said before standing up to hug her tightly for comfort.

"_What's the matter, Levy?" _Lucy asked in a gentle voice. Even through all the rain, she could tell that her friend had been crying again, "_Let's hurry up to my place. You'll catch a cold." _Said the blonde haired woman as she led her friend to her apartment.

* * *

It had seemed as if two hours had passed since Levy was taken in by Lucy. She was trying her best to rid herself of the bad experience she just had outside. As she sat there on Lucy's bed while staring down at her feet with a slight frown on her face, all she could wonder about was why Gajeel stood her up again.

"_Man...It sure is raining out there tonight isn't it, Levy?...Er...Levy?" _Lucy's face went from happy to completely concerned as she saw Levy breaking out into tears again, "_L-Levy? What's the matter?" _She said as she tried to get her to feel better. She had no idea what was wrong yet. She thought that maybe one of her celestial spirit's could help cheer her up, "_Um...Maybe Leo could cheer you up, or maybe Virgo?"_

Levy shook her head fast as she wiped the tears from her rosey red cheeks, "_There's no need to cheer me up, Lucy. But I'm glad to see that you would offer to," _Levy began with a fake smile, "_It's just that Gajeel forgot about our anniversary again. This is the second time in the row!"_

Lucy's eyes had widened, "_The second time? That jerk!" _Lucy stated, but then trembled a little. Even if Gajeel was far away, somehow he would have heard her say that and would soon make her regret ever being born, "_Did he say exactly where he was going?" _Asked the blonde, but was responded to with the shaking of Levy's head. "_Maybe he's out training with Lily like he always does. Maybe he's just running a bit late! He probably has a special surprise for you that you'll absolutely love!" _Lucy said to try to brighten the mood for Levy, but it didn't work at all.

"_Hmph...Last year he didn't even bother to get me anything. It's make me wonder if he really even likes me at all." _Said the still saddened Levy.

"_Don't say that, Levy. I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him, Which must be a lot." _She leaned in closely to place a hand on her back to pat it in a comforting way.

Levy, after finally getting over the fit of tears, stood up from the bed and went to go get the present box that was still sitting in the corner, "_I went on a lot of quests to finally save up enough to get Gajeel this." _Said the girl as she unboxed the present to reveal an electric guitar made out of solid steel. "_I was finally able to afford this for him." _She said with a soft smile.

"_Woah~ So cool!"_ Lucy said as she examined every aspect of the guitar, "_I'm sure that Gajeel would hav-EHH!"_ Both of the girls had squealed as the sound of harsh lighting struck something, or somebody outside. All that could have been heard was the muffled groan of someone passing by.

"_L-L-Lucy...I think that there's somebody outside your apa-apartment." _Said the already terrified Levy. Both of the girls had clung to each other as there were loud footsteps coming from the hallway outside Lucy's door. Once the footsteps stopped, the next sound was the knocking on the door. "_L-Lucy I'm scared!" _Said Levy as she trembled behind Lucy. The first thing that distracted her was the bat that Lucy had in the corner. She gulped nervously and darted towards the bat and grabbed it,"_A-Alright...I'm going to open the door…"_

Levy took her time to unlock the door and once it was opened, she swung the bat as hard as she could to hit the mysterious figure. To her surprise, the wooden bat instantly broke the moment it hit the tall figure.

"_Man...You must really hate me…" _The man said is his deep-like voice.

Once Levy looked up to see who it was, it was no other than Gajeel. Her eyes were quickly drawn towards the large teddy-bear that resembled her, "_You got that...for me?"_ Levy asked while she took the bear out of Gajeel's hand. He was soaking wet due to the heavy raining.

"_...Yeah." _ He said then reached into his pocket to get something, "_I also got ya something else, shorty…" _He said. It was obvious to tell that he was blushing. Once he pulled out the real surprise, the room immediately grew silent….It was a ring.

**[[And that concludes this little one-shot story of Fairy Tail! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I had some things to take care of. But I'll most likely try to post a story every so often now! At the moment Fairy Tail is like my favorite anime, and Gajeel x Levy is my otp at the moment. That's it for now**

**-RiceCake-Seeds]]**


End file.
